


A Good Use of a Time Machine

by phylocalist



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phylocalist/pseuds/phylocalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, Ghoul,” Frank started out casually, moving his lips from behind Ghoul’s ear to his jaw and letting his breath ghost over it, sending shivers down Ghoul’s spine and creating goosebumps on his arms. “Why did you decide that coming back to hook up with yourself was a good use of your time machine?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Use of a Time Machine

**Author's Note:**

> frankie asked for leathermouth!frank/fun ghoul and i complied, because i'm a sucker for writing things for my friends. work is unbeta'd and was written at 3am, so please point out and forgive any mistakes.

The sweat kept dripping down Frank’s face and getting into his eyes no matter how many times he wiped it off, so in the end he just gave up and took a deep breath. The last notes of Catch Me If You Can still ringed in his ears and he could feel the energy of the song dying down. Soon after, though, the beginning of Body Snatchers 4 Ever was resonating through the speakers and he gave all he had to the last song of the show.

Throught the whole set he had felt a nagging stare on him and it was kinda pissing him off. Of course, people were always looking at him, what with being the frontperson and all, but this one pair of eyes felt incredibly heavy and kind of magnetic. Frank had found himself searching for the body behind the stare too many times already. He didn’t have any luck, though, until the last song of the set was finishing up. In that moment, Frank opened his eyes and lifted up his head only to find a pair of eyes looking directly back at him.

The person whose eyes had locked with his seemed to have long black hair and was leaning against the wall of the tiny venue, one foot placed on the wall behind them and hips cocked outwards. It looked like an invitation and a dare. _Come get me if you can._ Frank knew he really shouldn’t, but hell if he wasn’t the biggest sucker for dares.

Frank felt a grin spread across his face as the energy of the crowd started to die down and people began to scatter. He was still kneeling on the floor, so he forced himself to get up and stretch his limbs towards the ceiling. He looked up again, searching for that specific pair of eyes, and found them just as some people began calling his name. They held each other’s stares for a couple seconds and then Frank turned to the fans that were calling for his attention.

He took a couple photos, signed a couple things for them, and then they were gone. Frank felt the annoying stare on him yet again, but it seemed more insistent this time, so he gave in and locked eyes with the person leaning against the wall. He saw them cocking an eyebrow and jutting out their hips even further. Frank grinned and pointed to the door leading backstage in a subtle movement.

As he moved towards the backstage door, he stopped for a moment next to the security guard to place a hand on his arm.

“Let that person in,” Frank said, nodding to his back where the person had already began walking towards him. The security guy seemed a bit confused, but he nodded.

The backstage room was tiny, but you couldn’t have expected anything more from such a tiny venue. The rest of the guys were already filing out of the room and only acknowledged Frank with a nod and a pat on the arm. Only Rob had stayed behind, patting down his hair with a towel to try and get all the sweat off it.

“Hey, you coming out with us tonight?” asked Rob, throwing down the towel towards the nearest chair. “We’re gonna head downtown for a couple drinks.”

“Nah,” Frank said, shaking his head. “I’m just gonna chill out tonight. You guys have fun, though,” he said sincerely. Rob just nodded his way and filed out as well.

A few seconds after the door closed behind Rob there was a knock on it. Frank grinned, remembering, and went to open it. He didn’t expect at all to find behind it what he found, though. The pair of nagging eyes stared back at him and they were an exact replica of his. The face had aged a few years, even though it wasn’t too noticeable, and it was framed by long locks of black hair, but it was definitely _his_.

“No shit,” he heard himself whisper. Frank walked backwards a few steps without being really in control of his movements. How was this even _possible_?

Frank walking backwards gave the guy — _himself_ — space to enter the room and close the door behind him. The guy ran a hand through his hair, messing it up a bit around his face, and took a deep breath.

“Listen, I know it’s hard to comprehend,” the guy started speaking and holy shit, even the voice was the same, this was all so fucking trippy, “but truth is I’m you from the future, just like you probably guessed already.”

“So…” Frank swallowed down a gulp of saliva, “you guys _do_ have time machines and shit?”

The guy grimaced a bit, “Kind of.”

“Ok,” Frank heard himself saying. It was all so weird, but somehow he really believed the guy about what he was saying. He just _knew_ the guy was telling the truth. “So what are you even here for? Did I fuck something up that brought the world to an end? Because, honestly, I don’t think I’d mind that.”

“Not really. We haven’t really had any major fuck-ups,” (we, it sounded so weird) “I think you already figured out the reason why I’m here, which is why you let me come backstage.”

_Oh._ So he was right. Well, this wasn’t really the kind of hook up he was expecting to have tonight, but he would take it if it was offered to him this blatantly.

Frank took a couple steps forwards and the guy retreated. Frank kept walking until the guy was pressed flush against the wall and his body. He knew he wasn’t a light guy, he had gained quite a few pounds in the past few months, but he also knew _himself_ and knew he was a sucker for that shit. So he pressed the guy against the wall with the weight of his body and he felt the guy’s hand come up to his sides to bunch up his shirt in fists and the soft gasp the guy let out.

“So, what should I call you?” Frank whispered against the guy’s ear, letting his lips ghost over it as he spoke. “It’s kinda weird to think of you as Frank too.” He took the guy’s earlobe in his mouth and bit at it roughly.

“Ghoul. Ghoul is fine,” said the guy in between gasps. Frank could feel Ghoul’s hands clench and unclench at his sides, as if he were having little spams. He moved his lips behind the ear and sucked hard there. “Fuck,” Ghould gritted out, his hands clenching hard.

Frank let his hands wander over Ghoul’s body, feeling the muscles under the skin shift as Ghoul let go of Frank’s shirt and balled his hands into fists again. He was kinda curious to know how he had gotten so fit and so tan, but that wasn’t really the topic of conversation and neither he wanted to distract himself with that. He had something much better to concentrate on.

“So, Ghoul,” Frank started out casually, moving his lips from behind Ghoul’s ear to his jaw and letting his breath ghost over it, sending shivers down Ghoul’s spine and creating goosebumps on his arms. “Why did you decide that coming back to hook up with yourself was a good use of your time machine?”

He moved his hands from Ghoul’s arms towards his neck and placed both of them there, lifting up Ghoul’s head a bit and exposing his neck to Frank. He bent down and started sucking a hickey on Ghoul’s neck.

“I — I wanted to know, _shit_ , what it felt like,” Ghoul’s breath came erratic and his sentence was broken by a few curses because Frank hadn’t stopped sucking on his neck. And since Frank knew himself, he wasn’t being delicate at all. Ghoul would have some pretty impressive hickeys and bruises to show the next day.

“What _what_ felt like?” Frank lifted up his head to nip at Ghoul’s jaw and tug on his hair with one hand.

“This,” Ghoul gasped as he pulled Frank even more flush against him. Frank hadn’t noticed before, but being closer to him now, he could feel Ghoul’s hard-on through his jeans. He was already already half-hard himself, even though he hadn’t realized when that had happened, and feeling Ghoul was like an electric current through his bloodstream.

Suddenly every spot they touched felt amplified and Frank pulled Ghoul’s face towards him roughly and kissed him, all teeth and saliva at first, but they got the hang of it fast and were soon making out. They weren’t being delicate at all, pulling at each other’s hair and bringing each other even closer, teeth biting each other’s lips. Frank’s hands wandered down and ended up in Ghoul’s ass, pulling him towards Frank. They both hissed when their crotches came in contact.

“Poison always gets this,” Ghoul kept talking when their lips disconnected and Frank finally understood what he meant by _this_. “But I never — I never,” Ghoul couldn’t even finish the sentence because Frank complied and pushed him against the wall with all his weight. “Fuck, yes,” Ghoul breathed out, but then he started to move, as if he was resisting. “Wait, I have an idea.”

All Frank wanted to do was anything but wait, but he backed off just a bit. Ghould turned around and pressed his forehead against the wall. Frank saw him take a deep breath and adjust himself inside his pants.

“Okay,” Ghoul said and grabbed for Frank’s shirt blindly, pulling Frank towards him.

“Okay,” Frank echoed and pressed him against the wall. He heard Ghoul curse under his breath.

Frank put his hands on Ghoul’s hips, grabbing hold of his love handles, and thrusted against his ass, biting at his earlobe. Ghoul’s hand scratched the wall when it balled in a fist and Frank saw his hand wandering down to his pants.

“No,” Frank growled and grabbed Ghoul’s hand, pushing it away. He heard Ghoul groan, but paid no attention to it. Instead, he thrusted against Ghoul again, earning a moan from him.

Ghoul’s forehead was pressed against the wall but his eyes were open, so he saw when Frank’s hand started to head towards his crotch and he almost cried out on relief. The anticipation had gotten to him as the show went on and he was already half-hard by the time the set had ended. Getting backstage and getting himself pressed up against the wall had only gotten him even harder. He was aching and internally begging to be touched.

Ghoul caught his lower lip in between his teeth and bit down hard when Franks hand ghosted over his crotch. He let out a full moan when Frank’s hand cupped him and then moved towards the zipper on his pants. It was like Frank almost wanted to make a show out of it, slowly unzipping his pants and peppering kisses over the back of his neck at the same time.

When Frank finally unzipped Ghoul’s pants all the way down, he moved his hand upwards, expecting to still find another layer of clothing in between him and Ghoul, but instead all he found was skin. Hot and taut skin.

“Why doesn’t it surprise me?” Frank asked to no one in particular as he let out a soft giggle. Of course he wouldn’t be wearing any underwear. “Weren’t you uncomfortable there?” his tone was mocking, almost making fun of Ghoul, as he asked.

“Yes,” Ghoul breathed out, and then choked a bit when Frank’s hand fisted around his cock. It was too much, to finally get skin on skin contact without anything to soften it in between. It was rough and teetering on the side of too much. Frank took his hand away and Ghoul almost cried out at the loss, but Frank spat on his palm and then fisted it around Ghoul again, spreading the spit around and making the movements sweet and easy.

With his other hand, Frank pulled Ghoul’s jeans down to his knees, letting the cool air hit Ghoul’s bare ass. He let his fingers ghost over Ghoul’s entrance and then let go of Ghoul’s dick quickly as he got an idea. Frank heard Ghoul’s moan of protest, but he paid no mind because he knew Ghoul wouldn’t be complaining once he knew was he was doing.

Frank got down to his knees swiftly and then used both hands to spread Ghoul’s cheeks apart. He knew when Ghoul realized what he was going to do because he started cursing and spitting out please every three words. Frank laughed, letting his breath hit Ghoul’s hole, and then pressed his tongue flat against it. Ghoul let out a long, dragged out moan, and Frank began working him, pushing his tongue in and out. He used his spit once again to make things go a little bit more smoothly, but he knew he had to find lube soon or it’d be a mess when he actually got to the fucking part. And a condom, jesus.

After a few moments of working Ghoul with only his tongue, he sucked on two of his fingers and coated them with spit. He first touched around Ghoul’s hole with one, testing the waters out, and when Ghoul pushed back against his tongue and the finger, Frank pushed it inside.

“Fuuuuck,” Ghoul cursed very loudly, banging his fist against the wall and trying to crane his neck to catch a glimpse of Frank, but of course he couldn’t.

Frank added another finger to the one already in, alongside his tongue, and Ghoul started to rock back, resisting the urge to jack himself off. He wanted to last and actually get to the part where Frank fucked him. He didn’t wanna miss the feeling of Frank filling him up and pressing him hard against the wall as he slammed into him.

“Oh God,” he breathed out at the thought and decided it was time to take things further. He got a hand on Frank’s hair and tugged on it.

Frank got his cue and stood up, looking at Ghould rummage through the pockets on his vest. He got out a white tube out of one and what looked like a condom out of another. Ghoul gave both to Frank and, okay, one of them definitely was a condom, but the other tube was just plain white with only a creepy smiley face on the center of it.

“It’s lube,” said Ghoul and Frank frowned down at it and the smiley face.

“It’s fucking creepy, man.”

Ghoul laughed. “I know.”

Frank shrugged and opened the tube, squirting some of the lube onto his fingers. He made sure to coat them well and then pushed two into Ghoul. Ghoul let out a soft sigh, as if he was relieved, and soon began rocking down on both, so Frank added a third. It didn’t take much for Ghoul to assure him that it was fine, he was ready, so Frank unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, letting them pool down around his ankles. He gave himself a couple strokes, letting out a soft moan, and rolled them condom on.

Frank used a bit more of the lube onto himself, but Ghoul kept hurrying him up, so he just thought _fuck it_ and positioned himself at Ghoul’s entrance, tossing the bottle of lube away. Ghoul’s breath hitched and Frank started pushing inside slowly until he was flush against Ghoul’s ass. Ghoul’s breathing was erratic and jagged, and Frank kissed the back of his neck, a silent question. Ghoul nodded, his lower lip caught between his teeth, and Frank started to move.

It was almost slow at first, with how fast everything had been going, but soon Frank began gaining speed. Ghoul felt trapped in between the wall and Frank’s body, but it was so good. The way Frank’s weight pushed him back against the wall when all he wanted was to rock back against his cock, filling him up so good. Oh god, how could have he not realized how much he missed this? Being pushed against a wall or the floor or any kind of hard surface where the whole thing would feel rough and almost too much.

Frank’s hands were gripping his hips so hard Ghoul thought he might get bruises from it. Fuck, he wished he would get bruises, so he could see them and touch them afterwards and remember how it all felt. This sensation of it being too much but not enough, always wanting more and more and more. His hands scraped against the wall, clenching and unclenching in fists as he felt every thrust push him even harder against the wall, the hard surface of it rough against his cheek.

Moans from both of them filled up the room and Frank swore he hadn’t heard anything better in a long while. Touring was rough, but this moment right now made up for it. Ghoul felt so tight around him, so perfect, that he could hardly believe he got to experience him. One of his hands let go of Ghoul’s hip to press against the wall to be able to support his weight a bit better, and slowly let himself push Ghoul even further.

“Ohh, please, _please_ ,” Ghoul began chanting, sounding so desperate, it was fucking music to Frank’s ears. He was coming undone but he was doing it so beautifully. Ghoul’s hair was a fucking mess and Frank used his other hand that had been gripping Ghoul’s hip to tug on it and bring Ghoul’s head towards his shoulder.

Frank took Ghoul’s earlobe into his mouth and began worrying it between his teeth as he fucked hard into him, pressing him against the wall with all of his weight. He almost felt like he could fucking break Ghoul, but he knew he was stronger than that, so he didn’t hold back.

Something in the way Ghoul shifted should’ve changed their position, because suddenly he cried out loudly and began pushing against Frank with renewed force. Frank supposed he had found his prostate, so he tried not to move and kept thrusting into Ghoul hard and fast.

One of Ghoul’s hands moved slightly on the wall and caught Frank’s attention.

“Can I — please?” he didn’t even finish the question, but Frank understood. He growled in response and Ghoul licked his hand, wrapping it around his cock and stroking himself fast and rough.

Frank started sucking on the back of his ear and pulled hard at Ghoul’s hair, earning a loud cry from him, and felt Ghoul clenching around him. He cursed out loud as he felt Ghoul come around him and kept thrusting into him, losing himself completely. Frank followed soon after, coming hard and biting down on Ghoul’s shoulder through his shirt.

It took them both quite a few moments to come down from the high, but Frank started to pull out slowly and let out a soft moan because of the aftershocks running through him. He heard Ghoul echo him, and took the condom off and tied it, throwing it in the general direction of the trash can.

Ghoul was resting with his forehead pressed against the wall, breathing hard through his mouth, as he tried to regain control over his legs, arms and even mouth. Holy shit. Frank had totally wrecked him but it felt so good. He felt a lazy smile spread across his face as he experimentally moved his legs a little bit. Yeah, he was gonna be sore the next day. He was gonna feel Frank for days and he couldn’t wait.

Frank didn’t seem to be as wrecked as Ghoul, because soon he pulled his pants back up and moved towards the couch and sat down. He sent a look and a smirk towards Ghoul, reached out towards the desk to a pack of cigarettes and took one out. He shook the pack towards Ghoul and Ghoul just nodded, all okay, yeah, and pulled his pants back up.

Ghoul walked to the couch and saw down next to Frank. They were both covered in sweat, but Ghoul was sure there would be no shower in a place like this, so he just went with it. They were both used to it, anyway. He took a cigarette out of the pack Frank was offering and took the lighter Frank has used to light his own cigarette, doing the same with his.

Ghoul let himself slide down on the couch a bit, spreading his legs, and smiled as he let out smoke through his mouth. He glanced towards Frank and found him staring back, with a smile of his own.

“That was good, man. _I_ was good.” Frank laughed at his own joke, giggling and taking another drag. “Maybe we should do it again sometime?”

Ghoul felt his smile spread wider and a shiver of anticipation run down through his spine.

“You tell me a time and a day, I’ll be there.”

 


End file.
